Scott and Mitch
by Dani Mor
Summary: A one shot Superfruit smut. Mitch Grassi and Scott Hoying from Pentatonix


It was 4:30pm and Mitch and Scott just finished filming their SUPERFRUIT episode for the week.

"Oh my gosh, that was the funniest one yet," Scott exclaimed still looking at the Tumblr fan art and fanfictions.

"Stop it, you perv! Some of those things are so disgust–" Mitch was cut off by Scott's laughing. "OH MY GOD! This fanfic is so gross...but I love it," Scott said mid laughter.

"Okay, let me see it," Mitch said not knowing what he was about to read. "Oh gosh, that's disgusting! I don't even know how to do that!?"

His comment made Scott laugh even harder.

"Okay, Scott, you need to stop with your perverted, gay, fanfiction," Mitch said as he ripped the phone out of his best friends hand.

"B– b– but Mitch!" Scott said giving Mitch a pouty face.

"You'll get it back later, after dinner" Mitch said.

* 6:00pm (dinner time) *

Scott sat across from Mitch. He had been staring at his roommate the entire time they were sitting. There was an awkwardly eerie silence forming.

"Scott, what is it? Do I have something on my face?" Mitch asked with confusion.

"No, Mitch, no. I was just thinking–" Scott's mind trailed off.

"You were thinking what?"

"Just that, uh– i– if you want, um– only if you want, we could– uh– try some on those things in the fanfiction," Scott's voice was low but Mitch could tell that he was serious.

Mitch thought for a second, then answered, "Well, Scott, I've only ever seen you as a friend..."

"yeah..."

"...and well, I don't know– um– what to say..."

"You don't have to! I'm not going to force you to. I mean I would like to try it but it's up to you."

Mitch looked at Scott and could see his face was flushed. He was on his fifth glass of wine. Mitch sighed.

Breaking from his thought, Mitch had made his decision, "Scott, I'll do it," he could see Scott's seductive smile appear on his face. He continued, "but only if you promise me this. If we do this, whatever this will be, and it doesn't work out for us, we will never talk about it or mention it to anyone."

"Deal," Scott said huskily, "but I think we'll need a little something to get us started." He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of scotch and took a swig and offered it to Mitch who did the same thing. Then Scott walked over to Mitch and grabbed his hand. He walked him over to the couch where they sat beside one another. Scott looked into Mitch's eyes and, in that moment, actually thought that Mitch was beautiful.

Scott put his hand on Mitch's face and slowly, yet passionately kissed his best friend. After a few minutes had passed, Mitch broke the kiss and stood up. He took off his shirt and sat down, straddling Scott between his legs. He removed Scott's green tank top and revealed the soft skin beneath it. Mitch bit his lip as he felt an erection grow within his pants. He place his hand on the bare chest in front of him and leaned in to continue kissing his friend.

Scott moaned beneath Mitch's slow grinding. He tilted his head back, letting Mitch attain full access to his neck. He slowly pecked at the freshly revealed skin.

"Oh god, Mitch– mmm–" exclaimed Scott when Mitch left a hickey on his soft neck. Mitch's light laughter hummed on Scott's neck.

"Mitch, my pants! They're getting too tight," Scott was suppressed by the pleasure that Mitch was producing for him.

Mitch lowered his hand from Scott's chest, the other tangled in his hair, to undo the pulling button of Scott's blue jeans.

Scott growled with pleasure when Mitch released the tension in his pants.

Taking the lead, Scott gripped Mitch's shoulders and pushed him down against to sofa cushions. He endearingly rubbed his hands along Mitch's chest causing ecstasy to come crashing through veins of both men. Scott trailed kisses up his best friend's side making Mitch's back arch in pleasure.

Scott pressed his lips on the other pair. He opened his mouth allowing Mitch full access. Mitch's tongue pulsed in and out of Scott's mouth. Mitch rolled over so he was on top.

"Mmmmmm," Scott hummed with pleasure.

Mitch's hand slowly moved towards Scott's evident bulge. He slipped beneath Scott's underwear strap and started to run his lean fingers over the head of his friends shaft. Mitch carefully rubbed ringlets around Scott's hole then inserted two fingers.

"MITCH!" exclaimed Scott and Mitch slightly separated his fingers. Mitch smirked at Scott's reaction. He inserted a third finger inside Scott.

"Oh my...Mitch," Scott's voice cracked as he reached his climax.

Mitch slowly glided his fingers out of Scott. He lifted his hand to his mouth and seductively licked one of his fingers.

Scott, barely able to speak, huskily said, "I thought I was supposed to be showing you how to do this."

"Shhh...it's a learning experience, Daddy," Mitch said with a wink.


End file.
